bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Selenik Icecol
Selenik Icecol (セレニケ・アイスコル, Serenike Aisukoru); also known by her design number of Aegis (イージス, Ījisu); is a special automaton created by the very first Captain of the 12th Division with the sole purpose of replacing the low-seated Shinigami littered throughout the thirteen divisions. Selenik is one of a kind; she is the prototype to the Kusanagi Units that would follow after her first activation. Appearance Despite being a state-of-the-art battle android, Selenik's appearance is one of a shy, demure-looking young woman. She is in possession of a slim and slender frame; and despite being purely mechanical; she has curves in all the right places. Selenik has a head of light crimson hair that is parted straight down the middle; though curiously, her bangs on both sides of her face shroud her eyes, leaving her dazzling eyes unknown to most of the world. In addition, mechanical traces do indeed remain; as evidenced by the shining golden piston on her forehead which appears similar to a unicorn's horn; and two dumbbells that replace her ears—also connected to a collar around her neck. For attire, Selenik wears a modified bridal dress; with detached sleeves and long grey stockings. It should also be noted that the overall design of it has rather eroticized additions; being incredibly revealing with purple highlights in several places; her stilettos are the same colour as her stockings; they are slanted to the point to appear as if she has hooves. Finally, completing her attire is a black bridal veil. Personality As an automaton; it should be noted that Selenik supposedly does not possess emotions or her own train of thought—though this has been disproven several times within the time of her reactivation. Selenik is usually ruthless and emotionless; almost never saying a word, though sometimes shows a soft spot for children. She hates being called 'fake', and will fly into a berserk rage if called so. This is attributed to her creator's goals who saw Selenik as the mold from which he could build the perfect super soldier to destroy Quincies. Because of her emotionlessness; Selenik is noted to have a rather sardonic wit; often stating things in understatements and reciting her words in a robotic manner, much to the ire of people around her. Selenik also attempts to helpful in some occasions; due to being programmed with the function of being a 'battle-maid'. She also has a particular distaste in meddling in the affairs of others; since as her programming only enables her to fight and kill. However; slowly but surely, over time, Selenik becomes more and more aware of others around her, before gaining a soul of her own. History Selenik was created as a prototype to the Kusanagi Units; her original purpose was to be used in order to explore the lowest depths of the Dangai Precipice World, since any other spiritual beings would not be able to survive on the other side. There was one other being that was produced before her; but having gained a soul and becoming transcendent in power due to interaction with the reason within the world, the original Gotei 13 feared what it could do, and so, they sealed it within the Dangai. The first Captain of the 12th Division decided to replicate the data he gained from the first being; and then he created Selenik—sealing her emotions and turning her into a weapon that could be controlled. However, after the collapse of the original Gotei 13; the 12th Division Captain fled to parts unknown—and Selenik was dismembered and thrown into Hueco Mundo. In time, a certain Kitsune Daiyōkai found Selenik, and reconstructed her; before sending her back into Soul Society without a second thought—the only problem was that she had no place to return to and she was easily lost technology by that stage; so nobody realized what she was. Synopsis Equipment Reishi Swords: Attached to Selenik's arms, a reishi sword is a hilt with the ability to activate reishi blade by generating a positron field filled with reishi. While they are generally stronger than actual blades, one disadvantage is their performance varies depending on the surrounding atmospheric conditions. Selenik is capable of generating giant reishi blades capable of effortlessly slicing a large piece of debris clean in half. Each forearm stores a reishi sword and can also be used while attached externally to the arms. Shield: Additionally, Selenik is capable of manifesting an arm-mounted shield. Originally a thick piece of extra armour designed to stop physical rounds, shield technology has been forced to adapt to the development of reishi weapons by incorporating an anti-reishi coating. The anti-reishi coating allows shields to block energy beam attacks, however with each hit taken it gets worn down until rendered useless. Powers and Abilities Master Zanjutsu Specialist: Being specifically designed as a battle-maid, Selenik's prowess in the art of Zanjutsu is second to none; she is a tremendously capable swordswoman of the highest caliber. Her style focuses on being aggressive, fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces, characterized by acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense, with Selenik unleashing fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions; she is capable of using her speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort, and she prefers to wield her sword with her left hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. Her defenses when blocking with her sword are like a wall, and her offense is capable of tremendous precision; utilizing evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them; it was stated that due her skill, her sword is a "danger zone"; and if her foe even so much as touches this "zone", they will be obliterated in a few moments. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. *'Kendō' (剣道, Way of The Sword): Kendō is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship. In bladed combat; this is Selenik's trump card; due to her programming, she is capable of utilizing a highly powerful and unique variant of the art; by focusing her receptors, she is capable of witnessing "cracks" along the pathways in the foe's body and their flow of energy that links the body with the soul. The moment she perceives these cracks, she attacks them with impunity; essentially enabling her to slice the foe's soul, rather than their body—these blows do not seem to damage the foe physically, but the pain that they receive is overwhelming by comparison. **'Raijin Jūrengeki' (雷神十連撃, Thunder God Ten Combo Attack): A special technique which is exactly as the name says; Raijin Jūrengeki involves Selenik infusing a Byakurai Kidō spell within her blade, before charging forwards and unleashing an overwhelming barrage of sweeping slashes towards the foe, pushing forwards all the while. With each attack, her foe is pushed backwards and held within an multitude of blows that lasts for ten strikes, with the final blow—an upwards slash—blowing the opponent into the air. This attack is actually a reference to the character, Heihachi Mishima, of the Tekken franchise, who can perform a string of 10 hits using various punch and kick inputs. Master Hakuda Combatant: Selenik tremendously skilled in the art of Hakuda; she can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. Her attacks possess several magnitudes worth of impressive swiftness and power, leaving absolutely zero time for her foes to attempt to futilely counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless in the rare occasion that she enables this rare chance to occur. Even attacked from a blind spot, Selenik is able to block every attack using just her left arm as she has reached a certain state in her skills where she doesn't need eyesight to detect the movements of her target; she could predict the opponent's next move purely on the brief moment when her arm blocks that of her opponent, rendering attacks from her blind spot pointless. *'Resshūken' (裂蹴拳, Fissure Kick Fist): This is a powerful and elegant fighting style that Selenik's creator programmed into her; and she is only capable of utilizing it due to having mastered all other forms of Hakuda. Resshūken relies on lightning-quick footwork that allows Selenik to focus on deflecting the foe's blows with her arms; there, she utilizes her tremendous leg strength to counterattack with bone-shattering kicks. **'Resshū Shiendan' (裂蹴紫炎弾, Fissure Kick Violet Blaze Shots): Selenik focuses her reiryoku and manifests a field of reishi in front of her before coalescing the field into spheres which merge into a singular, enormous sphere of reiryoku which she then kicks at the foe at high speeds. Mid-flight, the sphere is rend asunder by friction, separating into numerous tiny energy spheres that cover a wide area and devastate the surrounding area; working similar to a scatter shot. The scatter shot effect of this technique effectively ensures that the opponent gets hit at least once or more; this attack also displays homing capabilities. **'Reppa Fūjinken' (裂破風陣拳, Fissure Break Wind Encampment Fist): Selenik spins around on one foot; generating enough force to manifest an immense amount of winds that whirl around her at high speeds; these winds eventually reach the point that they become a strong tornado which she quickly focuses upon a singular point—the tip of her foot. There, she kicks the tornado towards her foe at high speeds, engulfing them within the immensely strong winds. Inside the tornado, the wind slices her opponent like a sharp knife. Kidō Master: Selenik is capable of employing various Kidō to their maximum effect. Though she doesn't possess the skill needed to manipulate her Kidō spells, she can employ them with gargantuan strength and monstrous speed. What is known is that she commonly uses low-level spells to bind her opponents, no matter their strength, before employing incantation-strengthened Kidō to destroy them outright. However; she is known to rarely employ Kidō because of their nature to be indiscriminate. Selenik is effortlessly capable of mixing different forms of both Hadō and Bakudō, for tremendously devastating results. She is also capable of making numerous complicated traps and seals; and she can also mask Kidō of any type within an active spell for an extra kick. Additionally, she is highly proficient in elemental spells. She is also an expert developing new spells and new ways of using old spells, and an expert at delayed spells. *'Shikisokuzekū' (色即是空, Matter is Void): Selenik casts this spell to manifest a void in matter to allow herself to catch any form of reiryoku and then reflect it or even assimilate it—this works similar to "vampiric" draining added with chains. However, by attempting to assimilate the energy, she is only capable of absorbing a fraction of it; because of her origins as a Kusanagi Unit, she was not meant to come into "dirtied" reiryoku for too long, lest she begin to malfunction. In this way, Shikisokuzekū is also capable of being utilized on an opponent, by forming the barrier around her foe's body and sucking up their reiryoku, simulating a 'damage-over-time' effect in RPGs. However, the major downside of this spell is that it is required to be formed in a small amount of space; and anything that is bigger than the area-of-effect, Selenik is not capable of capturing it; though this does not apply to the target's being, since Shikisokuzekū is capable of continuously draining reiryoku from any being no matter their race. *'Kanzenketsu' (絶結, Absolute Binding): Selenik focuses reishi upon her Zanpakutō, before igniting the reishi using Kidō; this causes the reishi to react objectively, spewing forth from Selenik's weapon into the form of a lotus flower-shaped shield of water which is projected outwards in front of her. The water is nonconductive, and will repel anything that touches it; countering with the exact same force that the shield receives. This serves as an almost absolute defense that very few amounts of force can perforate; though it can only focus on a single attack at a time; meaning that if Selenik is attacked by two attacks at once, then she will be overwhelmed. The shield of Kanzenketsu is capable of defending against Hanako Suzumega's Kasshinkon attack while losing only four of its petals; though Selenik did comment that if she didn't have the power of Kanzenketsu, then she would have lost an arm to her attack. *'Izayoi' (十六夜, Sixteen-Day-Old Moon): A special Kidō spell; also, it is known to be forbidden; leaving Selenik as the only user of it in the current time. When cast, Izayoi draws in all electromagnetic rays in the current vicinity and absorbs them; this has the added effect of temporarily blinding the victims—as they cannot see a thing, they will have to rely on senses; those particularly untrained in merely using their other four senses will have a highly difficult time adapting to this sudden and dangerous change; as Selenik darts around the area swiftly and silently, picking them off, one by one. However, this has a terrible drawback; the moment that Izayoi draws in the target's "lights", her mind is filled with their memories; or more accurately, Izayoi is showing Selenik "what cannot normally be seen", meaning that she is viewing alternate timelines and dimensions. Sometimes, this is too much information to process at one time, leading Selenik to stagger and become the one to be at a disadvantage. *'Rengoku Hyōya' (煉獄氷屋, Ice Night of Purgatory): *'Kareobana' (枯尾花, Withered Silver Grass): *'Saikan' (債艦, Destroyer of Bonds): One of the most deadly Kidō spells that Selenik has; by focusing condensed amounts of reiryoku within her hand and activating overdrive in her limbs, she accelerates the reishi to make it potentially lethal. There, by touching an opposing attack composed of reiryoku, she is capable of severing the bonds of reishi particles which hold the attacks together, enabling her to obliterate them and render them null and void with a single touch. This works for any projectile attack; and the moment that she denies the existence of a reiryoku attack, she manages to absorb a tiny portion of its composition into her own reiatsu, enhancing her power slightly and providing a minor healing effect. Overwhelming Strength: Selenik possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. She is strong enough to break an enormous tree and swing it like a bat with one hand; and she can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with her sword. Selenik also has enough power to break diamond with her bare hands, and break through seki-sekki; and she can thrust a Captain-level opponent into a wall several kilometers away in one strike; and later on, shove a foe through two buildings with a simple flick of her finger upon the foe's arm to push him back. Even more intimidating displays of brutal power Selenik has shown are like kicking Shunrei Yuzuriha through a building and slamming Yuuna Kirigetsu over her shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when she grabbed Fuuya's sword barehanded and reeled both her and the sword in for an attack. A single swing of her arm had enough force to level a small mountain. Immense Durability: Due to being a battle maid; Selenik's body is unnaturally hard; even harder than seki-sekki. She has been shown to be powerful enough to catch and hold onto Fuuya's Zanpakutō when she is in Bankai without receiving any damage at all; and when faced with dual attacks from Shunrei and Yuuna, the duo's attacks had little to no effect at all upon her deceptively mighty frame. Because of this, Selenik is capable of withstanding a level 96 Hadō spell without suffering any severe damage; and later on takes Hanako Suzumega's strongest attack without being scathed in the slightest; as she willingly collided with Hanako's Kasshinkon attack while remaining unharmed all the while. *'Kagahōkō Kekkai' (鏡咆吼結界, Mirrored Roar encased in a Bounded Field): A permanently active ability of Selenik's; using her damage converter function, she transforms part of the damage she receives from her foe and transmogrifies it into reiatsu; there, she accumulates it within her body; which also boosts her parameters and abilities sufficiently. The efficiency of this conversion into reiatsu raises the more damage that Selenik takes, and because she is so unnaturally durable in any case, it can easily be seen that by the ends of her battles, her strength could be called 'transcended'. If she is damaged to the point of being on the verge of death, possibly an enormous amount of reiatsu enough to destroy everything before her eyes will be saved up; essentially, she will always win by reversal. Low Speed: Due to her origins as a battle-maid, Selenik's weight seriously works against her; she is more than a ton in weight, meaning that exactly because of her extensive machinery embedded within her frame, her movements are slow and cumbersome. However, this does not extend to her reflexes; as she is capable of assaulting the foe a mile a minute with her sword or unarmed. Even so, her movements are almost machine-like; she moves with an easily visible gait that is befitting of an automaton. *'Hagoromo' (羽衣, Angel's Raiment): Hagoromo is a special function that Selenik has; the ends of her stilettos open up to reveal extremely powerful multiple enormous rockets. Her speed is enhanced drastically with these rockets; and with them active, her movement creates the illusion that she is skating. This is because the rockets on the soles of the stilettos propel her forward at a constant pace, but she moves as if she is simply skating along the ground. Selenik is capable of defying normal physics and zipping around with tremendous speed; and is able to move backwards at full speed just as well as forwards. Due to such speed, she is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water; this speed achieved by Hagoromo transcends all forms of speed enhancement, foregoing the need for flash step. By subsequently igniting the rockets she is not only able to obtain speeds in excess of supersonic proportions but also enough thrust to launch both herself and an opponent high into the stratosphere. However, the large blast associated with ignition makes this technique unsuitable in crowded areas, where others may be at risk. However, utilizing it for extended periods of time drains her battery, so usually, Selenik only has it active for four-five minutes at a time. Keen Intellect: By all accounts, Selenik is a natural battle genius due to having a millennia worth of information stored within her soul drive. She is capable of performing a calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and even deducing an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. *'Clairvoyance' (透視能力, Tōshinōryoku): Due to her keen intellect and enhanced eyesight due to the receptacle orbs that serve as her "eyes", Selenik is capable of utilizing a variant of clairvoyance based around observation; this enables her to avoid her foe's blows; though only barely, before following up by utilizing not much effort which allows her to achieve the perfect position to attack not less than a second after the foe's blow misses—neatly tying into her fighting style, unarmed or not, utilizing attacks that take two steps to ensure that her foes are thoroughly beaten into the ground. High Spiritual Power: Selenik is in possession of a grand amount of spiritual energy; which was tuned in by her creator to be on par with the Captains of the Gotei 13. With her spiritual pressure, Selenik is capable of instantly neutralizing an opponent's movement, and she is able to tear away at the concrete below her feet with every step, without making a single gesture whatsoever, and the colour of her spiritual pressure is a vibrant and deep crimson; her skill and control at using her spiritual energy allows her to perform a variety of abilities—whether to enhance her blows or to assist her natural attachments or even create devastating beams of spiritual energy that raze the heavens and earth. *'Seikōki' (聖光気, Light Energy of the Saint): Seikōki is a special type of reiryoku that only existed before and during the times of the first Gotei 13. It is supposedly the purest and most powerful kind of reiryoku, and it is said to be the highest echelon of reiryoku; though how much truth to this claim is unknown. The reason that Selenik possesses Seikōki is because it the basis of her foundation; the reason that her soul drive even functions is due to the fact that the holy energy powers her; and the reason that she can actually utilize it is because she subconsciously possesses a desire to correct the world around her; operating on a higher plane and transcending the realm of Soul Society. By wrapping herself in it, Selenik is capable of flight and shielding herself from any kind of damage dealt from many an opponent. **'Kikōyōi' (気鋼闘衣, Steel Cloth of Combat hewn from Light Energy): By immersing her body with Seikōki, Selenik is capable of manifesting double forms of armour suited towards battle—the first focuses solely on offense, while the second focuses on defense. Surprisingly, this is a rather unorthodox form of armour; as it merely takes upon the form of undulating Seikōki which is flowing in defense form and jagged in offense form. The offense form increases Selenik's physical attacks to the point where the shockwave from a single punch can destroy five houses in a row; and the defense form is capable of protecting Selenik from a full-power Kurohitsugi with relative ease. *'Reiryoku Hōshutsu: Rai' (霊力放出（雷）, Spiritual Power Burst: Lightning): The Reiryoku Hōshutsu infuses and accumulates reiryoku into Selenik's body, momentarily granting her an exceptional boost of her abilities by instantaneously releasing the reiryoku to reinforce herself; it can be called a jet blast of spiritual energy to increase the intensity of her movements and power in close combat. In this case, the ability of this skill is that of infusing her body with the elemental power of lightning. With this, Selenik is capable of unleashing shocking damage with every blow, giving all of her attacks extra power; and there is a random chance each time that she unleashes an attack that her blow will paralyze the opponent. Selenik is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into lightning and allowing the attack to pass through her; discharging static as the foe comes into contact with her. *'Hacking': Using her in-built functions, Selenik is capable of hacking any electric device and bypassing weak security measures such as firewalls with ease. This also enables her to perform acts such as erasing herself from security footage in real time or taking control of Seireitei's roving security droids, apparently without requiring any physical contact. She often uses a special device for this as a connection route. *'Gravity Manipulation': Due to a gravity control unit embedded in her hand, Selenik is capable of manipulating gravity in any way that she wishes to attract or repulse matter—depending on how strong she wants to use it; she can easily destroy stone, bones, or steel. Utilizing this ability in a defensive manner, it allows all attacks which are aimed at her to be deflected with ease, no matter the size or mass. Zanpakutō Raisaishu (雷採取, The Harvesting of Departed Thunder) is the name of Selenik's Zanpakutō; which is a cut above the other Kusanagi Unit weapons. It should be noted that it has no sealed state; it is permanently in Shikai. Shikai: In Shikai, Raisaishu takes the form of a large mace used by Selenik as a striking weapon, which gives off discharges electricity with the appearance of tree branches. In reality, Selenik's reactor core/heart is contained within the large spherical bulb, and the fin on the opposite end remotely transfers energy to Selenik's main body. Shikai Special Abilities: Selenik's Zanpakutō's special ability is that of an extremely powerful one; as it revolves around unrestricted conversion and accumulation of reishi and bio-electric energy. When spiritual attacks involving no material existence –such as elemental manipulation and beam attacks- touch the mace that is Selenik's Shikai, they are converted into electricity and rendered null and void; from there, she absorbs the energy and utilizes it to regenerate wounds and increase her stats and powers. For offense, Selenik is capable of discharging the energy into the environment, emitting a powerful pulse of electricity that she can shape into the form of powerful thunderbolts. If exposed to a high-reishi environment -- for example, in the midst of combat – these two aspects combine to qualify the Zanpakutō as a "Type II Perpetual Motion Engine." *'Rairyūjin Kūbakuga' (雷龍神空爆牙, Voided Exploding Fang of the Dragon God of Lightning): The basic attack of Raisaishu; with it, the mace gathers the electricity it has converted and shifts it all to a singular point; the orb on the end. Selenik sends her own reiatsu up the shaft of the mace and intermixes it with the electricity; the fusion of these two energies causes a reaction akin to nuclear fission; this causes the combined energies to spew forth from the mace and take the form of a large dragon with enormous fangs and shining red eyes with a lightning bolt, on its forehead, and also holding two lightning bolts in each of its hands. The dragon then rushes through her opponent at high speeds; it has anti-reishi properties, meaning that it doesn't negate ambient reishi in the atmosphere; it destroys it outright, making it the ultimate bane to Quincy and those who rely on Kidō. Selenik is also capable of keeping the dragon within the mace to use as an extended mace; and it is Selenik's trump card, saved as a last resort because of its enormous destructive power and consumption of her energy reserves. It is a frightening technique and almost undefeatable except by stronger ultimate techniques. *'Shōkanken' (召喚剣, Sword Summoner): Upon absorbing a certain amount of reishi through the Zanpakutō's special ability; Selenik deploys her Reishi Swords and then attaches the two to the end of Raisaishu; there, she exerts her reiatsu upon the swords and forces bio-electric energy accumulated to flow into the blades; this causes a unique reaction—upon this occurrence, the Reishi Swords disappear; and from the head of the mace; Selenik tears open a rift in the fabric of space, which she can now do at a moment's notice by mere thought. From these rifts spawn numerous blades which are imbued with the element of lightning, piercing while paralyzing her foe simultaneously. With this ability active, it is not uncommon to see a flurry of swords materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once; overall overwhelming the foe; or at least, placing tremendous pressure upon them, forcing them to keep their defenses up lest they be struck by a sword, and paralyzed—causing hundreds of other blades to perforate them in a matter of moments. *'Electromagnetism': Through her Zanpakutō's special ability, Selenik can attract ferrous materials and use it to her advantage, such as being able to create a make-shift shield out of scrap metal or walk on walls, attract the iron particles in the ground around her. She normally uses this method to create and gather "iron sand" which she can then control to varying degrees depending on the amount of sand involved. Her control is great enough that she is able to create solid objects and weapons made entirely out of sand for her own personal use. For example, she once created a "chain-sword" in a fight by not only manipulating the sand into a sword-like shape but by also making the sand particles of the blade vibrate at such a speed as to dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power. She can also instantly change it's shape or formation, such as when she turned her "chain-sword" into a whip-like weapon that still had its chainsaw-like quality. However, its cutting abilities are limited in that form. Bankai: Kyūkyokusenjin Ōryūrai (究極戦刃王竜雷, The Ultimate Battle Blade of the Dragon King of Thunder): In Bankai form, Selenik assumes the form of a humanoid armored being that is entirely composed of artificial appearing constructs that are reminiscent of her gloves. Her facial features are accented by depressions that not only surround each eye, but continue downwards from the center with a straight line. Three prominent spikes extend from her back and shoulders, concealing a long flowing transparent cape underneath. Her lower legs contain numerous ornate designs, such as swan wings and feathers, and there are multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe. Selenik's right iris becomes gold, and she has red scelera and pupils in her right eye. Her voice also has a slight echo to it. She also wields a massive broadsword in this form. Bankai Special Abilities: While her Bankai retains its previous abilities which are available in an enhanced form, it also grants Selenik the ability of "Severing and Binding" (「切断」と「結合」); which is far different than the ability of "destruction and rebirth". The moment that Selenik strikes a foe with enough force to cause damage, there is no chance of recovery due to the ability of "binding"; which, if the foe were to manage to heal themselves, the end result would be a distorted figure of its former glory. This essentially means that when Selenik strikes the foe, she "severs" any chance of them recovering, and when they attempt to recover, the methods of healing are "bound" and corrupted; leaving them in even more pain than before—turning salvation into merely a false spot of hope. This causes everything to become it's polar opposite; and the more that somebody attempts to rejuvenate from their condition, the worse the damage becomes. This is a sort of anti-reishi ability; as if Selenik strikes a foe who is actively using their reiryoku in Bankai, it provokes them into using their utmost amount of reiatsu without a choice, meaning that the damage is completely fatal. It causes excruciating pain within the body as the nervous system spasms while being broken down. Their internal organs are almost destroyed, and numerous muscles and nerves are damaged. If they do not die instantly, the wounds will quickly prove fatal, and even if healed by a Kidō prodigy, it would be impossible to recover enough to even stand again. *'Meidō Zangetsuha' (冥道斬月破, Slaying Moon Breaker travels around the Dark Path): A special technique that is only available in Selenik's Bankai; to activate it, she charges reiryoku within her blade and then swings it forward while releasing bio-electricity; this takes the form of a dark purple ring of electricity that shoots towards the opponent at high speed. The only practical way for her foe to defend against the Meidō is to shelve the usage of their spiritual power and defend purely by physical means, but Selenik uses a particularly malicious method forcing the use of spiritual power by making it impossible to physically block it. The Meidō Zangetsuha affects the foe's reiryoku generators –if the reiryoku generators are a high-voltage power cable, then the impact of the blast is comparatively a drop of water impacting upon the electrical circuit. Once a conductive liquid becomes attached, the short-circuiting current will destroy the circuit itself, resulting in permanent damage. The more intense the pressure used to gather densely-packed reiryoku for defense, the more active reiryoku generators will be functioning upon the moment of contact, and the more severe the destructive power of the attack becomes. The impact causes the reishi in the foe's body to ignore the paths to the reiryoku generators in the foe's body, flowing chaotically and destroying it in the process—afterwards, the generators are bound together once again; rendering them permanently inoperable and destroying the foe's ability to use reiryoku in any form. *'Enhanced Rairyūjin Kūbakuga': In Bankai, Rairyūjin Kūbakuga can be performed in the same manner, but now, in a drastically enhanced form. When performing the actions to unleash Rairyūjin Kūbakuga, the energy of the bio-electricity now manifests a colossal thunder dragon with multiple heads, spikes jutting out of its neck, and gigantic claws. The dragon heads proceed to devour the target with its humongous fangs, engulfing it with its claws; however, mere moments after, the entire dragon blasts through the opponent with tremendous force and speed, which is, most of the time, more than enough to completely eradicate her foe. *'Denkōsekka' (電光石火, Lightning Speed): By encasing her body in a layer of lightning, Selenik is capable of sending her joints into overdrive to speed up her reaction time a hundredfold; enabling her to react lightning-quick to danger and send her physical power to their utmost limit and even beyond; granting overwhelming raw speed and even more frightening power. The speed works via taking advantage of the electrical charge generated every few moments, by exploiting the tremendous attraction between negatively charged particles (composing the layer of lightning) to the separated positively charged particles she has situated from her body as an electrical field, enabling her to move at speeds equal to Mach 6; making it almost impossible for all but the most skilled foes to keep up with her. The layer of lightning also drastically increases her defensive measures; reducing, if not completely negating damage from incoming attacks; as Hanako Suzumega's sword snapped when she attempted to pierce Selenik's chest with it; and it also increases her already tremendous strength by quite a fair bit. While in this form, physical attacks against Selenik are rendered ineffective, although they are still capable of disrupting her body's now-loose composition. *'Takkei no Raiju' (磔刑の雷樹, The Lightning Tree of Crucifixion): Selenik's ultimate attack; she takes control of Earth's very essence and transfers an enormous amount of that energy into one attack, dragging it into Soul Society and channeling it into her Bankai, releasing a huge blast of electricity that, at full power, can cause an explosion visible from space; it appears similar to that of a gigantic tree. It is capable of turning the landscape into ashes upon finishing the activation. It is said to have been an attack that destroyed an entire civilization; and it is the true reason that most of the first Gotei 13 disappeared. This attack uses up so much of Earth's rotational energy that it slows down the earth's rotation by about ten minutes. On lower levels, it is capable of shattering the surroundings around Selenik, spanning ten kilometers, leaving naught but an enormous crater. The full version's power can annihilate anything unfortunate enough to be in its way. Unleashing the attack is quite dangerous, however. Should Selenik fail to utilize it properly or lose control of it, the attack is capable of untold amounts of destruction. Even if controlled, the attack puts an enormous strain on Selenik, draining her reiatsu completely, regardless of its size; sadly, the moment that her reiatsu is drained completely, it results in her deactivation permanently; though there is a low probability that Selenik will be able to put herself back together once again. Trivia